


The Final Step

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Commitment, Introspection, M/M, like a lot of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Dan faces his fears of commitment and takes the next step with Phil.bingo square: commitment





	The Final Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I signed up for the bingo fest so many months ago and I've been super busy so I did not get around to writing any. Until now! I was feeling a bit emo about certain events in phandom and about the lack of spooky week and I decided in order to bring some of my happy place in the phandom back, I need to re-define my experience here. So, I decided I will write my bingo fics and post them everyday leading up to Halloween! This is obviously maybe less than advised bc I cannot promise that I will post everyday BUT I will try unless I get hit by a bus.

Dan’s fear of commitment goes deep. It’s only been broken a couple of times and primarily by one man. Dan isn’t afraid of commitment when Phil’s involved. He knows that Phil will help him with whatever will come and that he’ll always be there for him. 

But the fear persists. In the back of his mind, it says, “This is temporary, you know. Break it off now before you can get hurt.” He’s gotten much better at ignoring that little whisper as the years have gone by. He was able to completely ignore it as he fell in love with him. It’s easy to ignore the little voices when you’re in the midst of your first love. 

The voices eventually did get louder. As the years went by and everything got more and more… _real_. He actually went through with it a couple times but it didn’t last any longer than an hour each time. The first time, Dan could tell Phil was trying not to freak out. He just told him that it was okay and to do what he had to do. Somehow, the thought that Phil would really just let him go made him more desperate to keep him close. All the other times, Dan thinks that Phil knew he was just having one of his moments. And he’s grateful for it.

Now, more than six years later, that never happens. The voice is still there but Dan finds it harder and harder to believe everyday. Everyday Phil shows him this is not temporary. Everyday he shows himself that he can do this. That he’s not going to get hurt or fuck it up.

This year is 10 years. If Dan thinks about it for too long, his brain starts leaking. He’s proven to himself he can do the commitment thing, even if it’s just Phil. But there’s one level of commitment he’s still hesitant about. 

It’s not like they never talk about it. They’ve talked about it a lot over the years actually. Phil wants it extremely bad. He’s understanding to Dan’s worries but Dan can tell he’s downplaying how much he wants it. 

Dan’s scared. He knows that this is the natural next step but he can’t help but feel hesitant. This could be the step where he fucks up and he loses Phil forever. He was too scared to take that chance. 

Until now. This year truly does feel like a new chapter. He feels like he’s a new person but also like he’s more himself than he ever has been. He feels ready to take these new steps with Phil.  
Phil feels he is ready too. That’s why he came home and just told Dan they were getting a fish. Phil knew Dan wouldn’t fight it this time. They needed to see with Norman if they were ready to take care of another creature.

But today is the big day. The day Dan has been dreading. They’re at the pound, FINALLY, getting a dog. This is the step they’ve been waiting for after all these years. This is truly the final level of commitment. This dog will bind Dan and Phil together for at least 10 more years. But what’s a decade?

Dan is startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Phil’s giggle. He turns around and sees Phil crouched on the ground playing with an adorable corgi. How Phil found a purebred corgi puppy at the pound is anyone’s guess. Dan would call it fate if he believed in it. 

“I think he likes me!” said Phil as the puppy jumps up at him trying to lick at his face. Dan could only smile. He thinks he likes him too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr :-)](https://phangelica.tumblr.com/post/188591039727/the-final-step)


End file.
